fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lemmykoopa24's Gene Attack
Lemmykoopa24's Gene Attack (tentative title) is an RPG/Platformer for the Nintendo Wii and the eighth game in the Lemmykoopa24 Series. It is about how Lemmykoopa24 learns about a supreme evil and that he creates upgraded clones of himself and some friends in order to stop it. The game is played using the Wii Remote held sideways. Story Lemmykoopa24 was making some adjustments to his latest creation, the Copy Cat 9000. He was finishing screwing in some bolts and adding some black liquid to a small part of the machine. He had completed it and was looking at it proudly when Brandon burst in riding on Austin. Brandon was holding a small gem in his hand and told LK24 to come over and look at it. Lemmykoopa24 came over to him and Brandon threw some magical dust onto it. The gem started glowing and a faint image appeared in the center of it. LK24 looked harder into it as the image came into focus. He saw a large black hole in the picture and he told Brandon that it was just a black hole and that it could never harm us. Brandon told him to look closer. That's when LK24 realized that it was a black hole in the Mushroom World and he gasped. Austin spoke up and said that it was only a matter of time before the black hole consumed the land. Suddenly, the gem glowed even brighter and everyone had to shield their eyes. Then it showed that the black hole was spewing out monsters of every shape and size. They gasped as they started attacking anything in sight. Brandon put the stone away, it was too horrible to look at. LK24 had a grim expression on his face and went over to his TeleHelmet. He put it on and closed his eyes. Austin asked him what he was doing and LK24 responded by saying that he was calling up some friends to help us stop it. Brandon then said that the monsters were too powerful, that they were far stronger than any of them. LK24 told him that he knew that and that it was the perfect time to put his Copy Cat 9000 to the test. Soon, McBoo arrived and was told of the crisis they were facing. He said that he was ready to face them. But LK24 said that he wouldn't have to. McBoo looked confused but reluctantly said OK. Then, Ace Venturboo and Nugg arrived and were briefed on the situation. They took a seat and waited for the rest of them to come in. Ella Metals then came in with YoshiEgg Nook and they already knew the problem. M'Icho had showed them the same gem and came over as soon as possible. Purple Koopa Bro. arrived last and Brandon told him the problem and then he took a seat. LK24 then grabbed everyone's attention and told them that they were about to face an evil that was beyond all imagination. Nugg insisted that they should just go and stop them right now. But LK24 said that he had a better idea. He then announced that he wasn't going to risk anyone dying because of this. The monsters were too strong. PKB asked him how they were going to stop them and LK24 told him that they were going to use 3 of his inventions to stop them. He told everyone that he could clone someone and then increase their strength, endurance, and other properties and then send them out to stop the monsters. Everyone reluctantly agreed and got ready for the fight. LK24 told Ella Metals and Ace to accompany him in the lab while the rest of them got ready to be cloned. Gameplay & Controls The gameplay is rather hard, but is entertaining as well. You start out in LK24's lab and then select a subject. Your choices are McBoo, YoshiEgg Nook, Nugg and Purple Koopa Bro.. When you choose a subject, you put them inside the Copy Cat 9000 and they become cloned. After that, you go to another room run by Ella Metals and the clone is put on a green table. You are then taken to a menu and can select from 50 genetic upgrades to give the clone. They will look slightly or much different from their original standard size depending on which genes you choose. You start off with 10 gene points and gain more as you advance through the game. Gene points determine the amount of upgrades you can add to the clone. Some upgrades cost more than 1 gene point. When this process is done, you are taken to another room ran by Ace Venturboo. In this room, you can name your GAC (Genetically Altered Clone) anything you want and can customize it's color scheme. When your done creating a clone, you send them out to a world and they start an adventure in a Super Paper Mario-style gameplay. You walk around 2-D Platformer environments and solve puzzles, battle enemies and bosses, etc.. You can carry up to 4 clones with you during a level and they all share the same HP and SP. You do not have to engage in battle with the enemies, you just fight them in the field, like in Super Paper Mario. You also have the power to combine 2 genetic upgrades in Ace's room to make one strong upgrade. However, it costs more gene points. *D-Pad - Move *2 Button - Jump *1 Button - Attack. Use with D-Pad for different attacks. *A Button - Use special attack (if available) *B Button - Use items *+ Button - Pause, menu, switch clone Characters *Lemmykoopa24 - Protagonist, Guide *McBoo - Protagonist *YoshiEgg Nook - Protagonist *Purple Koopa Bro. - Protagonist *Nugg - Protagonist *Ella Metals - Guide *Ace Venturboo - Guide Genetic Upgrades *Muscle - Increases Attack *Leg Muscle - Increases speed, jump and jump attack *Fortification - Increases defense *Heat Skin - Any enemy that touches the clone will get hurt, but so will the clone *Chameleon DNA - Gives the Disappear special attack *Angel Wings - Allows you to fly *Devil Wings - Increases all stats *Flashback Brain - If the clone attacks an enemy physically, the clone will warp back to a safe location *Large Muscle - An upgraded version of the Muscle *Methane Stomach - Gives the Fire Breath special attack *Gills - Lets you breath underwater *Fins - Allows you to swim extremely fast *Hearty Heart - Recover HP over time *Bony Bones - Recover SP over time *Radioactive Eyes - Gives the Laser Vision special attack *Blubber - You move slower, but you can't be attack from the front. *Steel Skin - You jump lower, but you have high defense. *Large Leg Muscle - An upgraded version of the Leg Muscle *Toxic Fist - When an enemy is attacked, they will slowly take damage over time *Psychic Veins - Grants the Mind Smash special attack *Blood of Tanooki - Greatly increases strength. *Zero Gene - You can control your stats. But when one is raised, a random one is lowered. *Focus Foot - Allows you to jump much higher. *Blazing Memory - You can't be attacked, but you will take damage over time. *Lunar Hand - Grants the Sleep special attack. *Nanofiber Light Bender - You can't be seen. *Dermal Display - Shows a map at the top of the screen. (more to come) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Lemmykoopa24 (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Wii Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:2011